


You belong to me

by CreeperEyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Rick Grimes, Reader is the new Negan, alpha reader, but Rick isn't the victim and reader isn't the rapist, feral Rick will make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperEyes/pseuds/CreeperEyes
Summary: After Negan's unfortunate and untimely death, a new Savior leader comes to power: you.Like Negan before you, you are a purebred Alpha and you dominate over your pack. When a renegade group from Alexandria raids one of your outposts and slaughters several dozen of your men, you have the group captured. You get them down on their knees deep in the woods, and you fully intend on keeping Negan's motto going. Kill one, and the others will fall in line.When you gaze upon their leader, Rick Grimes, an unclaimed Omega, you're instantly smitten. You decide right then and there that you have to have him.He will be yours.





	You belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first voyage into A/B/O stuff, and I'll let you know it doesn't follow all of the traditional tropes. In this universe, Betas and Omegas are much more common than Alphas are. Purebred Alphas are the rarest type of all, and that's what reader is. Normally I'm not super keen on self insert stories, but I have NEVER seen a reader/Omega Rick story, so I decided to write one!
> 
> Yes, Negan is dead in this story, but there will still be some flashback scenes where he interacts with reader (aka, you) and I'll eventually explain how reader got to be the new Savior leader. I've given reader a physical appearance, but it's vague enough that you can insert yourself without too much trouble.
> 
> I tried to make reader handle the lineup scene a little differently to avoid her simply being 'female Negan'. Reader does use Negan's old bat, now named Felix, but that too will be explained later.
> 
> Lastly, there will be major canon divergence.

You paced back and forth in the RV, tightly gripping Felix in your hand. When you had first heard about the incident at the satellite outpost, you had been absolutely furious. Who did those assholes think they were, breaking into the base and massacring your men like that? Nearly _sixty_ of your men. That was far too big of a loss, and you were not going to let that shit slide. Not only that, but those motherfuckers had the balls to STEAL from you while they were at it! Guns and ammo weren’t easy to come by anymore, so you had a trained group of people at the compound who’s job it was to keep logs on where all the guns were and who had them. Yet this group of assholes thought they were entitled to take and keep them all. That was not cool. Not cool at all. You had to teach those people a lesson, that you were someone not to be fucked with. They were going to learn the hard, gory, skull cracking way. Felix was thirsty, and one unfortunate bastard from that group out there was going to have a very unpleasant meeting with him.

Now, thanks to your fellow Saviors, the responsible party had been captured. You hadn’t seen them yet, but you knew that they were out there, down on their knees waiting for you to make your entrance. You could hear Simon taunting them outside. Oh how sweet this was going to be. You were going to relish bringing a hellish punishment on these fools. 

Excitement coursed through your veins as you did your pre-bashing ritual of giving Felix a few test swings. The people out there didn’t yet know you were a purebred alpha, so it was going to come as a nasty surprise. Alphas were on the rarer side to begin with, accounting for only about 12% of the population, and purebred Alphas were the rarest of all. Most people go their whole lives without ever meeting one, and some doubt their existence entirely. You’d met a lot of people in your life, both during and after the apocalypse, but you’d only met one other purebred - Negan, the former leader of the Saviors. The man whose place you had taken. He had trusted you, and chose you out of everyone to be the new Savior leader. 

You couldn’t wait for those trigger happy fuckwits out there to realize your purebred status. This was going to be good. It was going to be so good.

Hell, you had even dressed up for the occasion. You were clad in a knee length black dress with crimson stripes on it. A dress wasn’t typical apocalypse wear, but you had personally found it on a supply run and fell in love with it once you had tried it on and saw how it highlighted your tall frame and sleek curves. Your footwear was far more practical. You had on a pair of steel toe work boots. As much as you liked your high heels, there was no way you were going to totter through the woods in a pair of stilettos. Your long hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and a small gold locket around your neck completed your look.

A light breeze was blowing in from the slightly ajar RV window, so you crept over to it and sniffed the air, picking up on the various scents coming from the group. You detected two alphas, six betas and three omegas. You sniffed the air again, a little deeper this time. Two of the omegas were males! A wolfish grin spread across your features. You’d never break your own anti rape rule, but after tonight you just might have another husband to join your brothel. When you laid on the flirty charm, very few men could resist you.

Simon’s voice met your ears again. “Alright, enough chit chat. Let’s meet the woman! Come on out, (y/n)!”

Showtime. Negan had been dramatic and theatric in his entrances, but that wasn’t your style. You favored a more direct, to the point approach, but you’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t exited about bringing justice to the men you lost. You had dressed for the occasion for a reason after all.

The door swung open, revealing a row of distraught, terrified people. They were all down on their knees, and your soldiers had them surrounded. Some of them were crying or at least desperately fighting tears away, and they all looked like they were about to piss themselves.

You stepped out, perched Felix over your shoulder, cocked your head and furrowed your brow. Something didn’t quite add up. You had been expecting a tougher looking group. Were these wailing wimps really the same people who had killed your men? Most of these people looked fatigued, sick and starved, like they hadn’t eaten or slept in days.

“Simon, let me get this straight. _These_ are the people that killed our men?”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it? Most of them look like they couldn’t fight off a housecat,” Simon smirked.

You glared at the people cowering before you. “Well if this isn’t the most pathetic group of sniveling pussies I’ve ever fucking seen,” you sneered. Most of the group, having now realized your purebred alpha status, shrank back, thoroughly terrified of you. Jesus fuck, what sissies these people were. You hadn’t even raised your voice yet, and most of them were quivering and trembling before you.

You stalked to one end of the semi circle, assessing the people before you. The first person was a young Asian American man, perhaps in his early twenties. His black bangs hung in his face as he turned away from you. A quick sniff told you he was a beta.

Next up was a man whose face was partially obscured by his long greasy hair, and he was wearing a leather jacket that looked like it hadn’t been washed in years. He was looking at you with a blank expression, but you picked up on the surges of defiance radiating from him. You didn’t want to sniff him due to the unpleasant stench emanating from him, but you did so anyways. Beta.

“Sherry, keep your eye on this one. He might cause trouble.” you instructed. The woman standing behind him nodded and disengaged the safety on her gun.

A Latina woman, probably in her late twenties, was the third person in line. She was desperately trying to hide her fear, but wasn’t very successful, and she visibly shuddered when you sniffed her. She too was a beta.

To her left was a large, muscular man with bright red hair and a fiery handlebar mustache. His jaw was set tight, and he was glaring at you with a steely expression. You didn’t even need to smell him to know he was the toughest alpha in this group. Alpha pheromones drifted off him in waves. He was the leader, he had to be. You were going to enjoy breaking him.

A toned, well built black woman with long dreadlocks was next in line. She was staring at you with dark hate filled eyes, but you knew she wasn’t dumb enough to try anything. She and pornstache were the only ones not cowering at your feet. This woman was all alpha.

Next to her was the most beautiful man you had seen in a long, long time. He looked to be in his late thirties, and he had a perfectly angled jawline and slightly curly hair that was getting a bit long. It looked good. You had always been a sucker for men with long hair. Then there were those eyes. Holy fuck, those eyes! They were so blue and so full of hurt. Whoever this man was, he’d seen his share of horrors, more than someone should. You let yourself drown in those cerulean orbs. You’d stare at them all day if you could, and you decided right then and there that Felix wasn’t going to be allowed to meet this man, as you could never destroy that handsome face. If he had to die, you’d go for a throat slit, a neck snap or something else that wouldn’t destroy his face.

“Don’t go anywhere, blue eyes...you’ve piqued my interest,” you growled. You sniffed the man, determined his beta status, and moved on, albeit hesitantly.

The next man in line was no where near as beautiful. He had blue eyes and curly hair as well, but it lacked the same allure. He shrank back and closed his eyes when you leaned in. He was a beta.

Next was a pale, short haired woman with dark circles under her eyes. She was pretty, but something must be horribly wrong with her as she looked to be on death’s door. She was barely even paying attention to you. You sniffed her. Beta.

At this, you frowned. The three people left in line were the omegas. A thin light skinned black woman, a chubby nerdy looking guy with a mullet, and a teenage boy with long brown hair and an eyepatch. The kid was cute, but he was too young, and you weren’t a pedophile. So much for you leaving with a brand new husband.

You strode back into the center and addressed your audience. 

“I am (y/n), and you people have all been gathered here for a very special lesson. You are going to learn why you don’t fuck with me. Listen up, because I will pound it into your heads all night long. You do NOT fuck with me! People who do fuck with me regret it forever. If I’m kind enough to let them live, that is.” you smiled devilishly. 

“I’ll get to the lesson shortly, and it’s not going to be a pleasant one, I’ll let you know right now. One of you sad sacks is going to be leaving in a bodybag. That’s just the way it’s got to be. But first, let’s all introduce ourselves. I went first, now it’s your turn. We’ll go around the circle, one at a time. Come on now, don’t be shy.”

You strutted back over to the kid. He was wearing a deputy hat which, coupled with the eyepatch and the hair, made him look pretty badass despite his omega status. You crouched down in front of him so the two of you were face to face.

“You actually look like you’ve got some fight in you. Omega or not, you look like a little serial killer! That’s cute. What’s your name, kid?”

He said nothing and glared at you defiantly, which immediately pissed you off. You didn’t have time for this silent treatment bullshit. You pointed Felix at him in a threatening manner, the sharp barbs less than an inch from his one remaining eye. The eye which was impossibly blue. 

“Kid. Name.” You snarled and added an alpha command to it. It worked. Every trace of defiance slipped away from the boy’s face and was replaced by panic.

“Carl. My name is Carl.” he stammered quickly.

The smile was back on your face. “Carl. I’ve always loved that name.”

You pointed Felix at the chubby mullet sporting guy. “And who are you?”

“Me? I’m...I’m Eugene. I’m a s-scientist and I-”

“Didn’t ask for your life story, pal.” you cut him off and pointed at the skinny woman.

“Sasha,” she said quickly. 

“Alright. And you?” you asked the short haired woman. She didn’t answer.

She seemed very spaced out, like she didn’t know where she was. Even when you got down in front of her and roughly gripped her face, she continued to ignore you. What was wrong with this bitch?

“When I speak, you fucking ANSWER!” you shouted, causing the woman to go wide eyed and flinch away from you.

“No! Don’t hurt her!” a new voice piped up from behind you.

The young Asian guy sprang forward only to be stopped by Dwight aiming a shotgun in his face. He was on his hands and knees and was having trouble holding himself together.

You stood in front of him and slammed Felix into the ground. The young man jumped and looked up at you as one tear snaked down his face. You didn’t even need to prompt him to speak, as he told you his name on his own.

“Well Glenn, that was awfully rude of you. We were going in order, then you had to shit in the punchbowl and ruin it. That’s your one free pass.” You address the whole group next. “That goes for ALL of you. I get it, this is scary, you’re all overwhelmed. It’s natural. But, I do NOT like being interrupted. One more outburst like that, and tonight’s lesson gets worse. Understand?”

“Please, don’t hurt Maggie,” Glenn begged. “She’s my wife! She’s pregnant, there were some complications and....”

“She’s pregnant?” your tone softened a bit at that revelation. Glenn nodded.

That was settled then. Maggie wouldn’t be meeting Felix either. You were an asshole and a killer when you needed to be, but you weren’t a baby murderer. Frankly you couldn’t care less if Maggie died, but you refused to kill an unborn child. Kids were off limits, and you didn’t take kindly to people who broke that rule. Anyone who did got to spend some quality one on one time with Felix. When it came to people who hurt children, Felix always went for the crotch first.

“I’m no baby killer. Maggie here will live to see tomorrow, but the rest of you are fair game.” You swung Felix around and stopped in front of the man to Maggie’s right. 

“I’m Aaron.” he complied. 

“Good. Now you, blue eyes,” you smirked as you sashayed over to the most handsome member of the group.

You almost melted as those blue eyes looked up at you. Damnit. Blue eyes were your big weakness.

The man was afraid, but he swallowed his fear as best as he could. He looked you in the eye, respecting you. You liked that.

“My name is Rick Grimes, and I am going to kill you. Not today, not tomorrow. But I will kill you. That is a promise.”

You gasped and placed a hand over your chest as a mock display of sadness. “I can’t believe it, Rick! It’s our first date and you’ve already broken my heart. Lucky for you I’m in a forgiving mood tonight.” you flashed him a smile before moving to the alpha woman.

“I’m Michonne. And if Rick doesn’t kill you, I will.” she snarled at you and bared her teeth.

A chuckle escaped your mouth. “Wrong. You can all say you’re going to kill me, but it’s not happening. Anyways. You’re up, Red.” you pointed Felix at the mustachioed man.

“Abraham. Sargent Abraham Ford.” he replied curtly.

“Hmm. Military man, I see. Why’d you do it?” you asked vaguely. The question was open ended but he’d have to be an idiot not to know what you were referring to.

“Why? Why is shit brown? Why do I have a soul if I’m a ginger? Why do we do anything?” Abraham fired back at you. He didn’t break eye contact for a second. Purebred alpha or not, this man wasn’t afraid of you.

You burst out laughing. “I like you! Felix is tougher to impress, but if you keep that up, he’ll warm to you quick.”

You stood in front of the Latina next. “How about you, princess? What’s your name?”

“It’s Rosita,” she tried to spit it out viciously but her voice quavered ever so slightly.

“Okay. Now you.” you aimed Felix at the guy in the leather jacket. “Name?”

The man said nothing.

“I’m speaking to you, asshole! Your name! What is it?” 

The man remained silent.

You growled and snatched the man by his shirt. “Tell me your name!” you shouted and added an alpha command.

“Fuck you!” the man said and spat in your face.

A low, feral growl rumbled in your throat as you tossed him back and wiped your face off. To hell with all this idle discussion, it was time to crack someone’s skull open. No more fun and games, it was time for business. You held Felix high above your head.

“This is Felix, and one of you lucky fuckers gets to meet him.” you gestured to your weapon. “You all better start praying, because shit’s about to get ugly.”

You were tempted to kill that one douche who wouldn’t cooperate and call it a day, but that would be too easy. You stopped in front of Glenn, who looked up at you with fear filled eyes as you extended Felix. His whole body tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut as you ground Felix into the side of his face. You scraped him slowly, deliberately increasing his pain. A few rivets of blood trailed down his face as the barbs tore at his skin.

An ear piercing wail from Maggie filled the air and she fell to the ground, sobbing and crying. “No! Not Glenn! Not Glenn!”

“Shut up! I didn’t kill him, Jesus Christ! Now get back on your knees!” you ordered. Maggie complied without hesitation, but she didn’t take her eyes off Glenn, who was hyperventilating with panic.

Your face was grim as you patrolled the line. The people kneeling before you were losing their composure even more now, as the message that one of them was about to die had finally sunk in. Only Abraham, Michonne and Carl were able to keep their emotions in check. Normally you weren’t sadistic enough to get off on making people cry, but hearing these assholes weep with terror was music to your ears. They deserved it for what they did to your men.

Sasha and Eugene both whimpered and shook as you scraped their faces with Felix. You were testing to see who would provoke the biggest reaction in Abraham, who you were convinced was the leader. Him, or possibly Michonne. They weren’t making it easy though. Neither of them broke or even wavered in the slightest. You also kept an eye on Rick out of pure curiosity. He seemed lost and confused, like he didn’t know where he was. That, and you just wanted to overtly ogle him some more.

You stopped in front of Aaron, and while Abraham and Michonne both remained stoic, you saw Rick stiffen and set his jaw. Everything suddenly fell into place and you smiled. In that small action, Rick had just blown his cover.

“Any last words?”

Aaron slowly looked up at you. For someone who was about to get brutally murdered, he was surprisingly calm, almost tranquil. He knew his fate was sealed but he was still able to look you in the eye. “You don’t have to do this,” he pleaded.

“I do. This is the way it has to be, Aaron.” You got the feeling that Aaron hadn’t been part of the squad that had massacred your men, but that didn’t matter. Someone had to die, and that person was going to be Aaron. You chose him. You gripped Felix with both hands and lifted him up above your head as you prepared to strike.

Aaron was openly sobbing. He shut his eyes, accepting his fate. “Forgive me Eric...”

Those were his last words.

A loud, sickening crack echoed through the clearing as you brought Felix down on his head. Aaron swayed on his knees as blood streamed down his face, his expression contorted into a grotesque look of shock. The next hit from Felix finished him off. The upper left part of his head caved in as he fell face first onto the ground. He was dead, but you didn’t stop. You brought the bat down again and again, crunching his skull into fragments as Rick’s group screamed and cried. A growing pool of blood spread out from Aaron’s increasingly unrecognizable head, but you still didn’t stop. These people needed to learn. Soon, Aaron’s head was nothing but a slick mass of gore and shards of bone. His blood dripped from Felix’s barbs as you finally ceased your assault and stood up straight.

Rick trembled as he looked at the remains of what had been a living, breathing, thinking, feeling person just a minute ago. Those blue eyes glistened as tears fell from them. He wasn’t the only one crying, as Rosita, Maggie, Eugene, Glenn and Sasha were sobbing, and even that still nameless uncooperative bastard was letting some tears slip out. Carl, who had been stoic before you bashed Aaron’s head in, lost his composure and began to cry with the others. Abraham and Michonne remained strong, but you could tell they wouldn’t last much longer. Michonne’s eyes were glazed over and she was blinking rapidly, trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. Abraham, meanwhile, was twitching and scowling, doing everything in his power to let anger win out over showing weakness in front of you.

Blood drops flowed from Felix and made a trail in the dirt behind you as you walked over to Abraham and leaned over him.

“Do you regret it yet?” you asked. 

“I regret nothing.” Abraham responded.

“You are the leader of this group, right Sargent?” you tested.

Abraham nodded. “You’re goddamn right I am.” His eyes bore into yours, but you weren’t scared.

A smirk tugged the corner of your mouth. You knew now that Abraham wasn’t the leader despite his bold claim. Cracks were showing in his armor, but he was fearless and willing to die to protect his people. That was admirable. He and Michonne would make excellent soldiers, provided you could break them and convert them to your side.

“You’re not a very good liar, Abraham. See, you’re not the leader. My man Rick over there is!” you beamed proudly and pointed at him with Felix. Rick paled at being found out, which made you gloat more.

You paced back in forth in front of the man, twirling Felix in your hand as you did so. “The severity of a lie depends on the context. If you eat the last apple in the basket and then say you didn’t, whatever. I’ll get over it. But hiding information from me? That’s something I just don’t like. Felix on the other hand absolutely HATES being lied to.”

You swung Felix up, as if you were about to have a conversation with him. “I think Felix is still a little hungry. He just needs a small snack to tide him over.”

“If you’re going to kill me, stop bullshitting and get on with it!” Abraham challenged. He was refusing to back down, and you admired that. Regardless, he needed to be punished.

“Sargent...are you right handed or left handed?” you asked, fully prepared to crush his non dominant hand.

Before Abraham could answer, something heavy crashed into you and knocked you to the ground. Felix flew from your grip as you forcefully landed on your back. A fist pounded into your face, catching you off guard. A wetness spread across your face as blood trickled from your sore nose. Before you could react, the second hit came. It hurt, but it wasn’t enough to stop you for long. The owner of said fist drew back to strike again, but you were ready this time. You gripped their hand and bent it away from you, allowing you to finally get a good look at your attacker.

It was the man in the leather jacket. He was on top of you, and some of your saviors were crowded around him with their guns drawn. Nobody fired as they didn’t want to hit you by mistake. Your pain tolerance may be way above average, but getting shot in the head would be just as lethal to you as anyone else.

Still, a beta was no match for a purebred alpha such as yourself. Now that you regained your bearings, you overpowered him with ease. You punched the man in the face, kicked him off you and flipped him onto his back. He coughed and groaned from the hit.

You were officially done with this guy’s shit. You stood up calmly, wiped the blood off your face and placed one boot clad foot on the man’s chest. 

“Name.” you growled.

“It’s Daryl...bitch.” he spat back at you.

“I see. Here’s the thing. I was only going to kill ONE of you people. But thanks to Daryl here, I think we need a second demonstration, because you people are clearly too fucking STUPID to learn! What do you say to that, Daryl?” you exploded.

“Got nothing to say,” he grunted.

“Okay then. The lesson continues.” you said with pure malice.

Rosita didn’t even see it coming. Felix sailed through the air and cracked her head before she even registered what was happening. Abraham’s eyes went wide with horror and he finally broke and wept with the others as he watched his lover fall to the ground, convulsing. Several spurts of blood shot up as Felix’s blunt end smashed down on her head, killing her. Like Aaron before her, you continued to bash the woman’s head into bloody mush long after she was dead. Gory clumps of her long black hair stuck to Felix when you finally stopped beating her corpse.

“What did I say? What did I fucking say?!” you screamed at your captives. “I said I gave out one free pass! One! Not two, fucking ONE! Now, thanks to Daryl, I had to kill another one of you! Let that sink in! I am in charge here! Not Dwight, not Simon, not Arat, and definitely not you! ME! I am the leader! You step out of line, I will shut that shit down!”

You were so worked up and furious that you barely heard a timid voice speak up. It was hardly audible over the sound of your own yelling, but you picked up on it the second time you heard it.

“Alpha, stop this! Please! Stop it!”

Holy shit. That pleading was coming from _Rick!_

“Huh?” it stopped you in your tracks. All your anger instantly dissipated and was replaced with pure childlike curiosity.

No fucking way. Rick was an omega! How had you not picked up on it before? Scent blockers were a possibility, but they were becoming harder and harder to come by. Omegas acting as leaders was an incredibly rare phenomenon, and in the scant cases where it did happen, they almost always did everything in their power to hide their omega status. But what Rick had just done was beyond extraordinary. He outed himself to you to protect his people, to prevent any further bloodshed. An act as selfless as that told you that he was incredibly loyal and was willing to give his own life to save his pack, which won him a lot of points in your book.

You stood tall over Rick, licking your lips and looking down at him. “You sure do know how to get a girl exited Rick! You’re an omega! Who would have guessed? I’m getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it!”

Rick somehow seemed smaller now, like he was trying to curl into himself and slide away from you. Admitting his secret hadn’t been easy, and you could tell he desperately wanted to take it back. His eyes were darting back and forth between you and certain members of his pack.

“Eyes up here Rick...” you put your hand on his jaw and tilted his head upwards. “People rarely accept omegas as leaders. Did your pack know, or are they just as surprised as I am?”

“They knew.” Rick spoke quietly but without fear.

“Interesting...” you mused and propped yourself on Felix. “We’ll continue this conversation later, just you and me. But we’ve got ourselves a little problem.” your tone darkened as you changed the subject.

“Your attack dog Daryl is a little too aggressive for my taste. I know Betas can be aggressive at times, but how fucking stupid does one have to be to attack a purebred Alpha? Is Daryl like this all the time?” 

“No,” Rick lied. The faintest trace of fear was visible in his eyes. You caught it, but for some reason, you let it slip. Those eyes of his were practically hypnotizing you. They’d probably reduce you to a swooning mess by the end of the night if you weren’t careful.

“Hmm. Somehow I don’t believe that.” you said. You weren’t mad at him for protecting Daryl, but you had a point to make. You motioned for Simon to come stand next to you, which he did. You weren’t short, but he towered over you by a good six inches.

“Rick, this is Simon. He’s my right hand man. You briefly met him earlier on the road, right?”

Rick nodded. “I did.” he was noticeably more uncomfortable now with both you and Simon right in front of him. 

“Did he play nice?”

“He beat a man up, tied a rope around his neck and threw him off a bridge.”

“I said I’d get you where you were going, but I felt you and your dick brigade weren’t really _getting_ that, so I had to escalate things a bit. Really drive the point home.” Simon piped up. He spoke directly to Rick for the first time that evening, and Rick blanched a bit. You picked up on his increased distress levels instantly.

“So Rick,” you began. “If I decided to lock you or one of your people alone in a room with Simon, would you feel afraid?”

“Yes.” Rick replied quickly. Simon was looking at him with intense interest, which was making him highly uncomfortable. Rick averted his eyes and fixed his gaze on your feet.

“Hmm.” you mused and motioned to Simon. “Get down on one knee for me, would you?” 

He obeyed without question, and you stood behind him and put your hands on his shoulders. Rick furrowed his brows and squinted at you, clearly confused by what was unfolding in front of him.

“Have you ever owned a cat, Rick?” you asked.

Now Rick looked more confused than ever. “No, why?”

“My boy Simon here is an Alpha, but you already know that. I hope you like surprises, because I’ve got a big one for you. Watch THIS!” you lunged, sinking your bared teeth into the back of Simon’s neck. Simon moaned and went limp in your hold, just like an omega would. When you let go, he was down on both knees, with his head hung low and his arms slack at his sides.

Rick’s eyes shot open with surprise. “....Wh....how?!”

“Cats are very fickle animals. They don’t like to listen, they deliberately disobey you, and they pretty much do what ever the fuck they want, but if you get them by the scruff of their necks, they’re defenseless. Simon is a lot like a cat in that regard. He’s always been very hard to keep in line, does what ever he wants, and doesn’t listen. Even Negan couldn’t control this fucker. Oh he was a bad boy! He was _so_ naughty! The Oceanside incident comes to mind. That was a very bad thing you did, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Simon said bluntly as he looked at the ground.

“He killed a bunch of innocent people.” you filled Rick in. “But look at him now! Obedient and submissive! He’s still very defiant towards others, but he listens to me and obeys me one hundred percent of the time. It wasn’t an easy process, but I essentially trained him to be my obedient, compliant attack dog.”

Rick was bewildered. “I don’t understand...how is that even possible?”

You grinned. “It’s a secret. A secret that Daryl is going to experience firsthand. You hear that, Daryl? Rick puts up with your shit but I won’t. You belong to me now, and I’m going to have you fixed.”

“You ain’t going to break me,” Daryl bluffed. “And I sure as hell ain’t going to be your slave!”

You laughed out loud. Either Daryl was the most defiant, stubborn person you’ve ever met, or else he was exceptionally dense.

“I don’t think you understand the situation.” you swung Felix over your shoulder, paced a few steps and spun on your heel to face the group again. “You belong to me. You ALL belong to me. Half of what you own now belongs to me. Basically, I am the president and I make the rules. What I say goes. I already killed two of you, don’t make me crack a third head tonight. If more of you die, there will be less of you to provide for me.”

“Provide?” Rick asked.

“Half your stuff. In a couple days, I’m going to send my men to your camp, and we’re going to take half your shit. Food, guns, ammo, medical supplies, all of it. You give us half and in exchange, you get to live. Fail, and it won’t turn out well for you.” you explained.

“Half? We can’t do that! We’re starving, we’ve got virtually nothing! How can we give you half if we’ve got nothing? Please, there’s got to be another way. There has to be-”

“Rick.” you glared at him as you cut him off.

Rick looked up at you, frantic and wild eyed. He was desperate and probably willing to make a compromise. Depending on his offer, you might be willing to negotiate.

“Go on a supply run and find something. We get half your stuff. I don’t care if all you find is two cans of tuna, you will give one to us, understand?” you commanded.

“You have to give us more time. What you’re asking is impossible! My people are starving! We can’t just-”

He was cut off again as you darted forward and roughly gripped his face. His skin was surprisingly smooth. Of course it was. Appearance wise, you liked everything about the man.

You brushed Felix against his neck and forcibly tilted his head back so he was gazing right into your eyes. He swallowed nervously. You leaned down, bringing your face just centimeters from his and whispered in his ear.

“You can and will give us half. You are mine now. I own you, Rick. _You belong to me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn and Abraham live!
> 
> It'll be quite a while before any Rick smut occurs, as right now all he wants to do is carry out his promise of killing you.


End file.
